BreakDown
by Enter User ID or Pen Name
Summary: Even Turks break down sometimes...


**Turks- Confessions**

Reno's POV

My name is Reno and I have killed many. I alone was responsible for the death of every living being in the Sector 7 slums. It was not President Shinra, it was not Tseng, it was I, Reno of the Turks. I have unknowingly aided a man who would try to destroy the Planet. I am evil.

I have led Rude, Elena, and other less notable men in slaughter. I have committed many sins that could not be redeemed. And now here I am, in my mansion, awaiting Cloud Strife to kill me. I would now suffer for my resistance.

Vincent Valentine. Vincent was a great man, a great fighter, a great Turk. However, his loyalty was in question. At 27 years old, he left the Turks. I killed in for this grave error. Another sin.

Now I must ask myself, "Will I continue with my ways of evil? Or shall I attempt to redeem myself?"

"Sir, Cloud Strife has contacted us. He has decided to spare us. We can now set in motion an assassination."

It was Elena.

I shouted, "Why must I find guilt and not one to bring its end? Leave my dominion! Leave my existence."

Elena left quietly. Here stand I, Reno, leader of the Turks, utterly insane. But, no I can't be. I am an employee of Shinra Inc. I have almost defeated Cloud Strife himself! None can conquer me!

Have I been defeated by myself? No I am sane. Everything started spinning. ANSWER ME! HAVE I MET MY END?

Things began coming back. I could see again. I was perspiring through my suit. Where am I? Am I alive? I must know. ANSWER ME!

"Y man, you okay?" asked Rude as he entered my bedroom.

Leave me alone! I attacked my best friend and beat him to death with my electro-mag rod. Wait. What have I done? Have I sinned again? I have committed evil! Somebody kill me! I beg you! Kill me, NOW!

I began putting my fists through the brick walls in tremendous adrenaline. Claim my soul!

No, I must resist the insanity. No, I am not insane. I am not insane. I AM NOT INSANE! I began twitching violently, breaking my shades. I saw ghosts of the men, women and children who I killed. Why are you here? Answer me specters!

Yet they gave me no answer. ANSWER ME! Yet their ghosts stood and watched. Is this your revenge! Go to HELL! Could I have met my defeat at the hands of the dead?

I threw a punch at ghost yet it went through. You are intangible! You can't hurt me! The specters disappeared as quickly as they came. I was alone with a corpse again.

Why do you haunt me? I grabbed the corpse and threw it out the window. I heard the crack of the bones as they hit the ground below. I must guess Elena heard it also, as she bolted up the stairs.

"What's wrong? Where is Rude?"

"In the Lifestream." I said. "Where would he be?"

"You killed Rude!" she screamed as she charged me.

What followed was pain, followed by rage, followed by incomprehension. I was on the defensive. Elena was pummeling me. I managed to grab my electro-mag rod in time to stop her from killing me.

The tides changed as I delivered several shocks. She still was landing blows though. My pain was building. I would have to use my favorite materia, Pyramid. I trapped this ignorant slut inside a magical, transparent pyramid.

"Let me out!" she screamed.

I had blood coming out of my nose. She had probably broken it. I had to decide what to do to her. Maybe I should gouge her eyeballs out while she was still breathing. Maybe I should rip out her fingernails and tape record her scream. Maybe I should eat her organs.

No I can't. Elena is a loyal Turk. But she betrayed me. She tried to avenge Rude. She must suffer for her wrongs as I shall suffer for mine. I looked toward Elena. Normally a strong woman, after I looked at her with my bloody face and bloodshot eyes, I saw nothing but fear.

With a wave of my rod I dissipated the pyramid encasing her. I saw this bitch, crying, tears rolling down her face. She was afraid. Time for 150,000 volts of energy to go through her. She has sinned too much.

I put my rod on her Jugular vein and started the charge. She lost control of her body functions and squirming around. She stayed alive for 35 seconds. Elena of the Turks was electrocuted to death.

Another corpse. But this was a holy killing. No it wasn't. I killed her for wanting justice. I am lying to myself. No it was in defense. Defense of a murder I committed. I have sinned once more.

WHY MUST I CONTINUE IN MY HATE? Kill me! Kill me! Yet I was alone in a mansion, with a corpse at my side. I had another one outside my window on the walkway. I saw Elena's corpse and threw it out the window. Defiling a corpse, another sin.

I still ask myself why I did these horrible deeds in my life. I don't know anymore. I wasn't sure when I started. When I led the Turks I had confidence. I had the world's highest self-esteem. But I think have just realized the evil I have committed.

There is a knife on my table yet suicide is the greatest of sins. Why will none kill me? I need to end this existence! I am begging, KILL ME! End my life for I am not worthy of it.

As I screamed for death to give me her sweet embrace I began hearing a low buzz. No, it's not my alarm. What is this noise? Stop mocking me! Shut up! The noise won't leave. I fell to the ground grabbing my head. I began feeling random pains. Stop the agony! KILL ME! PLEASE, END MY EXISTINCE!

The pain stopped as did the noise and I got up. Everything was right again. But was it? I saw men in blue charge up my stairs and into my room.

"Sir, we need your help. Shinra needs you!" a blue clad soldier announced to me.

"Kill me!" I yelled back at him.

"Sir, are you okay?"

"Kill me!"

"Sir, come with us to the hospital." he said as he came near me.

"No! I need to die!"

I shocked the soldier to not only death, but a point where he was on fire. The other soldiers ran away like frightened children. Even after I murdered one of there own I could not find death. I threw him toward Rude and Elena outside.

I was alone again. Why would no one kill me? Have I sinned so much Death doesn't want me? I have killed for money and raped for pleasure. I have committed many evils. Rest was forever denied me. Never again could I enjoy this existence. My life is shattered beyond repair.


End file.
